


Parkinson and the Two Scrolls

by i_amtheoutlaw



Series: Draco [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Pansy - Freeform, you bitch!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amtheoutlaw/pseuds/i_amtheoutlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strike>The spider</strike> Crabbe Jr makes his grand appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parkinson and the Two Scrolls

Pansy Parkinson smiled politely at the gobsmacked expression on Granger's face. It was always pleasing when she managed a perfect first impression after so long an absence in someone's life.

"Do not hurt yourself, Granger," she drawled, her soul smirking where her face could not. 

The eyes across from her own narrowed and Pansy inwardly winced. She hadn't come to get herself hexed on the doorstep after all - that would help no one. 

"My apologies," Pansy admonished easily. "I didn't come here to bicker, as you good and well know by now, I'm sure." 

"You're here for Malfoy."

Pansy smiled again, liking her choice of words. Granger led her to the kitchen where Potter gaped at her even more deliciously.

"How did you find me?" Potter had stood and pulled out his wand. 

"I did not have to find you," Pansy pointed out. "I have always known where you were."

Well, that was a small lie, but Pansy wasn't about to tell Potter the truth: that her specialized research consultant had told her. Theo would be mortified at having been caught keeping tabs on Potter - even though he kept tabs on everyone. 

"I'm assuming you came for this?" Granger sat down at the table and pushed a roll of parchment toward her. 

Pansy raised a brow. "Actually, I came for this."

She, too, sat and called for two scrolls to materialize in front of her. She began to unroll one and a large brown spider scurried out and across the surface of the table. Granger yelped while Potter sputtered.

"Th--that bloody spider!" 

Pansy was cheering on the inside. Oh, how she so desperately longed for the real Crabbe and his equally impeccable timing. 

"Oh," Pansy cooed out loud. "Ignore Crabbe. He's harmless, just has a bad habit of popping up at the worst times." 

She picked the little bugger up and placed him in her hair. She felt him crawl for a second before the sensation disappeared. 

"Crabbe?!" Granger and Potter simultaneously squeaked.

"Excuse me," Pansy replied. "Crabbe Jr." 

Potter fell into a chair, his head smacked loudly on the table's surface. Granger eyed her friend warily but gestured for Pansy to continue. Pansy opened her mouth only to be cut off. 

"Doesn't Zabini have a _wife_?" Potter hissed and suddenly glared Pansy down.

Pansy resisted her urge to cringe, instead she raised both of her eyebrows as high as they would go. "What?" she asked the angry wizard, tone carefully teasing. "Do you plan to tattle on him, Potter?" 

"Er--" Potter said and failed to come up with anything else. 

"Right," Pansy drawled, once more taking over the conversation. "Do you want to listen to me now?" She continued without an answer, "Draco wished for me to bring you this."

She pushed one of the two scrolls toward Potter and happily watched the color drain from his face as he read. 

She was lying, of course. Draco had begged her to keep her nose out of it, but her best friend wasn't thinking clearly at the moment. 

"Are you serious?" Potter flailed a bit and Granger snagged the parchment for herself. "He wants me at least 500 feet from him at all times!?"

"He was quite adamant--"

Granger cut in even as her eyes continued to fly across the parchment. "And Draco's willing to let this scandal go public in court, is he?" she wanted to know. 

"What 'scandal?'" Pansy drawled. "My dear Draco is just frightened he may have rekindled the interest of a previous stalker." 

"That's outrageous!" Granger protested. 

"Oh, really?" Pansy pulled out a vial and sat it on the table in front of her. "When I have a memory of Potter's two best mates telling him to quit stalking Draco? I think the only scandal will be for Potter himself." 

That shut them both up and she quickly pocketed the vial. Pansy tried to hide the relief she was feeling. It didn't matter how legal the memory ended up if Theo wouldn't even testify to being the one who had gotten it. 

"However, Draco, being the kind soul that he is, was willing to sacrifice a bit of his own safe mind for that of his friends." Pansy pushed the other scroll toward Potter and he snatched it up like it was seconds from disappearing. Pansy wasn't sure if it was because the look in Granger's eye or if he was really that desperate to be in Draco's company. 

Potter gritted his teeth as he read, muscles flexed he summoned a quill and ink without his wand. He signed the parchment and threw the quill down which splashed ink all over the table. 

"Tell Malfoy he can go fuck himself," Potter hissed and stomped away. 

Granger hastily grabbed the parchment, but Pansy had no intentions of stopping her. 

"Just for Harry to keep himself and whoever else he told quiet about what he saw? Seriously?" Granger questioned. "That's it?"

Pansy eyed Granger and decided the truth would be best. "Well, that certainly is not all that he wants," she replied.

" _You_ are really worried about Harry, aren't you?" Granger eyed her right back.

"Forgive me if I hardly know our dear savior."

Granger slid the contracts to her and Pansy stood to be showed out.


End file.
